Ben Barnes and I
by Kourage215
Summary: Ben and I, hanging out on a normal saturday, but its not so normal . (One-shot, sorry for mistakes, it was done at 2:23 in the morning at a pretty quick speed)


My eyes fluttered open to reveal a red and gold Victorian bedroom, I still was not used to. I had moved in with Ben 3 months ago, we had been going out for years now. Ben! I turned my head to see him still sleeping. I just kept on looking at him, he was just so beautiful. He always looked stunning, no matter what. He had sex hair, though, sadly all we did was snuggle and kiss. I wish we could do more, but he insisted we wait. Until what? I didnt know ,but I agreed. It was morning and we had absolutely nothing to do today. We could just sit here, and do nothing together.

"Ben," I nudged him with my hand as I rolled over. "Ben, cmon wake up." He sleepily rolled over to face me.

He groaned a sleepy but pleased grown as he smiled. He brushed hair out of my face, as he did so, his long, elegant fingers barely touched my cheek. I giggled as I spoke to him, for his groggy state was simply just too cute.

"We have nothing to do today. We can just sit in bed all day, and cuddle, and kiss, and...other things."

This made him open his eyes wide with delight. They slowly dimmed again, and I got a sickening feeling in my stomach, I hated seeing him anything less than Happy. "What? What's that matter?" I asked him. He just exhaled and waited a minute or so before answering. His voice was low and husky, for he was still a bit worn out from staying up late last night.

"I just think we should wait. We shouldnt rush into things now that we have freedom."

By freedom, he meant getting my family's approval. But why wait? It's not like they were watching us. I was getting impatient.

"Ben, we have had sex before. Why is taboo all of a sudden? Why are we waiting? Sexual frustrated people are agitated people, and seeing you agitated isnt something I desire." As I finished up the sentence, I snuggled into his bare chest. It was both because it was cold and his body heat would make me feel so much better, and because I thought maybe he would give in if I teased him subtly. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. Though, we both needed to shower still, his scent was enticing. He exhaled, letting his breath hit my head and blow my equally wild hair around. Him and I both chuckled before he went into further explanation.

" I just want to wait until you know you are sure."

I looked up at him, in complete and utter shock. Till I was sure? I knew I was sure ever since I first laid my eyes on him! I took my face away from his chest reluctantly, and brought my eyes to his.

"You know I love you. I am positively sure about you, nothing can or will change my mind. I love_ you_, Ben Barnes." I kissed him innocently. He was always reassuring me he loved me. But he knew I loved him!

"I love you too, Tamara." He just looked at me. At first, I thought I had done something. But he was just taking in the 'scenery.'

"See anything you like?" I asked teasingly. He laughs a little, and a smile spreads across those pale pink lips.

" I see lots I like." He kisses me ever so gently at first, and slowly gets more passionate. I am liking where - I think- this is going!He continues to kiss me while he slides his hand down to my thigh and lifts it. I wrap my leg around him as he pulls me in closer. He stops and looks at me. I let out an exasperated sigh, "bbeeenn!" I whine, "I am sure. Please. Can we just do it?" He laughs a deep hearty laugh as he twists and wiggles his way out of my grasp. His hair is still a mess, bags still under his eyes, and to my delight, he was still half naked. He got up and put on his coat. I stared at him, as I tilted my head to the side like a dog. He took out a small box from the left pocket. My heart skips a beat. I think to myself: _Is...is he proposing? No! He isnt?! Maybe its a pair of earings or something. But...no, what? _

__ My mind was thinking of explanations. They all vanished when he got down on one knee, and opened the box, revealing a decent sized ruby surrounded by diamonds. I gasp and giggle and tear up a bit.

"Tamara Rosemarie Hathaway, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He is smiling just as much as I am. I have regained myself enough to stop crying and got my giggling under-control -kind of. If I was going to accept this, I was going to make it memorable.

"Sir Benjamin Thomas Barnes, I gladly accept your marriage proposal." I manage to get out that sentence before giggling uncontrollably again. He slides the ring onto my finger and I just stare at it, continuing to chuckle.

"Hey, Giggle-pie if you keep on laughing people will think you are crazy." He says before poking my nose. I just stare at my new fiance as it registers in my mind. I throw my arms around him and hug him. He is obviously shocked by this, and tenses up. He realizes what it is quickly and pulls me in tighter, his body heat again comforting you in the cold bedroom. I whisper in his ear.

"I understand why you wanted me to wait now." He pulls away from the embrace just enough to see my face.

"oh yeah, and why is that?"

I smile a smart-ass smile, we were acting the way we used to when we were a bit younger, and still just as in love.

"Because. Having sex is one thing. But having sex when you are married it's a whole new thing. It's a different bond. It is love." As the last word slips out of my mouth, I smile at him. Proud of myself for figuring it out.

"Oh Tammy, you are just so intelligent," There was no sarcasm in his voice. He meant it. When others said that to me, it was usually cause I was arguing with them - and winning- and they were getting pissed off. He continued on before I could add anymore of my commentary, "But there is something wrong with your theory."

I furrow my brow in frustration and worry, he smirks at me.

"You and I have always hand a bond. You know that. We could tell what each other was feeling with out saying a word, could tell when we were lying. I proposed because I wanted to be linked to you forever, in every way possible. We got everyway I know of so far, except for marriage."

I gave a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Benny Boo." My nickname for him always amused him thoroughly.

"Plus, I like making you wait. You are cute when you get frustrated- both sexually and mentally." I opened my mouth and gaped in fake disgust as he ran to hide on the other side of the bed.

"Ben Barnes, Get your ass over here! I am going to kill you."

"Catch me if you can, Tamara Barnes."

the end ;)


End file.
